


Something for you

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash in panties, F/M, Forced Feminization, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub ash, bukkake kink, domme Serena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: After Ash indulges Serena in her kink, she gets Ash to open up to her about his own desires, once he finally does. she agrees to indulge him.





	Something for you

Serena gasped loudly as she danced a finger across her clit; biting her lip, she looked up at Ash. 

“O-Oh, did you like that, Ash?”

Of course, he liked it; she didn’t need to ask, not when his engorged member was throbbing, mere inches from her face. That was part of her game. 

She had set herself on the floor at Ash’s feet; there, she’d slowly removed every item of clothing – save the hat – and teased her own body as he watched. With each grasp of her bouncing breasts, with each pinch at her nipples, with each thrust of fingers into her tight, wet flower, Ash had become more and more aroused. 

Now, Ash stood over her, pants around his ankles, stroking his twitching cock; already, the tip was glistening with his excitement. Serena knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Ash,” she moaned, pushing into her heat with one hand and kneading her breasts with the other, “y-you look like you’re about to b-burst!”

“Serena,” he gasped in response, “Oh Serena...a-are ya ready?”

“Yeah,” Serena cried, feeling the tension between her legs rising to a frenzy point, “Ash...g-give it to me!” 

“Serena...y-you sexy little...”

Serena heard Ash groan; she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she felt the first squirt of hot, sticky cum splatter across her face. That shot was followed by another, far thicker splat, then another, then another...

Above, Ash watched as he coated Serena in his seed; he came into her face, across her tongue, over her big, bouncing breasts. All the while, Serena moaned with ecstasy, allowing the fulfilment of her most secret desire to push her over the edge and grinding onto her own fingers as she came. She looked up at him with seductive eyes and deliberately wiped a glob of his cum from her cheek. Without breaking eye contact with him she sucked his mess off of her finger, moaning slightly as she savoured his taste. 

Ash lay down on their bed, listening to Serena in the shower, he could hear her moaning, obviously replaying their earlier fun in her mind. Ash had to admit he admired Serena for her honesty. He was a little taken aback when she confessed to him that she wanted him to cover her with his cum. He didn't think he'd ever have the courage to tell someone his deepest desires like Serena did to him. He loved Serena but he doubted that he would ever open up to her, he couldn't. She'd never look at him the same way. Ash quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he heard Serena turn the shower off and begin to make her way back to their bedroom. 

"Nice shower?" Ash asked, winking at her 

"Mmhmm" She mumbled, smiling at him, taking her place in their bed. Ash picked up the remote control from his bedside table and turned the tv on. Serena glanced over at him, she briefly studied his smiling face. She felt a pang of guilt over their exploits earlier on. Ash did everything he could to make Serena happy, she knew it and she was so grateful to him for it... Just sometimes she wished he'd let her do the same to him. She had shared with him a piece of herself that nobody else knew about and he accepted that and helped to make her fantasy a reality. All she wanted was a chance to do the same for him, but he would never open up to her. Was he ashamed? Does he think that she'd reject him? She loved him and would do anything to make him feel the way that he makes her feel. 

"Ash?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for earlier, can I repay the favour somehow?" She asked, putting on her most sultry voice for him. 

"I... I dun-" Ash couldn't finish his sentence as he was stopped by Serena's lips against his

"Ash... You can be honest with me, all I wanna do is make you happy" Ash looked down. Internally struggling with wanting to be honest with her and the fear of her possibly rejecting him. He looked back up at her, he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. She listened carefully and when he had finished she pulled away and smiled at him

"I think we can try that" she whispered in his ear. 

"R-really?" Ash asked 

"Ash... I told you, I'll try anything to make you happy" Serena repeated. Ash let out a small sigh of relief as he felt a weight lift. He had been so worried and scared about confiding in Serena rather than trusting that she loved him enough to at least hear him out. He gazed into her eyes and realised how lucky he was to have her. 

"Umm... Ash, you okay?" Serena asked, derailing Ash's train of thought 

"I'm okay, just thinking how lucky I am to have you" Ash answered. Serena blushed and pecked him on his lips. Ash wouldn't let her pull away, putting his arms around her neck, pulling her towards him and deepening their kiss until he heard the tiniest moan escape her lips, only then he pulled away briefly. Moving down to her neck, gently scraping his teeth along her skin. 

2 weeks later 

"I'll see you later buddy," Ash said, placing his best friend Pikachu into the arms of a small blonde girl

"Pika Pi" the small electric mouse Pokemon replied 

"Thanks again for doing this, Bonnie" Ash added, turning his attention to the girl 

"You're welcome Ash, me and Pikachu are gonna have a great time!" Bonnie responded in her usual cheerful tone.   
Ash made his way back home without the usual comforting weight of his best friend perched on his shoulder. Not knowing why Serena had asked him to let Bonnie look after him for an afternoon. He supposed he'd get his answer soon enough. 

"Serena! I'm home!" Ash called out as he let himself in. When Serena didn't answer Ash made his way towards the back of the house to see if she was in the back garden. As he passed through their dining room he spotted a note and a small package. Ash picked up the note and read it 

'Ash put these on and meet me in the bedroom ;) Serena x' 

Ash raised his eyebrow as he picked up the package under the note. He opened it and felt the blood immediately rush to his face- inside were a pair of pink panties, decorated with Jigglypuff images. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Ash quickly stripped off his jacket, shirt, trousers and underwear and then with trembling hands he stepped into the panties and with his hands still trembling pulled them up his legs. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach with each step he took towards his bedroom. worried and curious about what Serena had planned for him. 

"Serena?" Ash called out as he walked into the bedroom but again there was no answer. Ash suddenly felt himself two hands on his back before finding himself falling forward on to their bed. He hit the mattress with a soft thud, quickly as he could he turned around to see what happened. He saw Serena standing tall over him, wearing a black lace bra and panties set with matching knee-high socks. He licked his lips at how sexy Serena looked as he felt himself harden against the fabric of the panties he had been forced into. His eyes were drawn to her crotch, where she had a strap-on harnessed around her, her cheeks tinged pink as nerves racked her body. She tried to look as dominating as she could. 

"You're... Um," Serena paused. Was she saying this right? A flush began to rise in her cheeks and she fought it back down. 

"You're going to call me... Mistress" she finished, with as much confidence as she could muster, before adding "..."Okay?" 

"Ha... Y-yeah, Serena" Ash replied, his gape slowly becoming a smile 

"B-but don't ask if it's okay. You... You make me..." Ash was cut off as with one swift movement, Serena slapped Ash's erect member, making him wince and bite his lip all at once. 

"M-mistress" she corrected firmly, "Y-you call me Mistress" 

"Okay, Ser... I mean yes mistress" Ash replied, catching himself; as much as it excited him, he didn't really want another slap to his now throbbing member. 

"Better" Serena praised. 

"And I see you're wearing the panties I picked out just for you" she added. Trying to keep her voice confident and dominating, she pushed Ash down so he was on his back and straddled him, placing her hand over the panties, she could feel just how hard she was making him. She smiled inwardly, feeling more confident now she could tell how much he was enjoying this, she leant down and whispered in his ear 

"Good boy" she sat back up, and with one hand began to rub and gently pinch the skin on Ash's chest, while the other toyed with the fake member she had harnessed to her. She took her hand off his chest and grabbed the bottle of lube she had placed on their bedside table. She gave it to Ash. 

"Now be a good boy and lube up your mistress" she ordered him. Ash just nodded obediently as he took the top off the bottle and squeezed a large amount into his hand before working it into Serena's fake shaft. 

"Finished mistress" Ash announced. 

"Well done" Serena replied, as she climbed off of Ash "now stand up and strip off those panties and then get on all fours on the bed" she commanded. Ash stood up and did as he was told before dropping back down to the bed on all fours. 

"Such an obedient little boy for your mistress" Serena praised. She picked up the bottle and coated two of her fingers in lube. Bringing them into contact with Ash's ass. Ash shuddered and tensed up at the cold sensation. 

"Relax Ash" Serena whispered as she began to smear Ash's ass with lube before gently inserting a finger into Ash's ring, causing a small whimper to escape Ash's lips, once she was sure he was comfortable she added a second finger, this time to cause Ash to moan quietly. Serena, now confident that Ash was comfortable removed her fingers and replaced them with the tip of her strap-on against Ash's back entrance. 

"You ready?" Serena asked. 

"Yeah" Ash replied. Serena began to slowly and gently slide into Ash's ass, causing him to grunt and tense up again 

"Hey, relax" Serena repeated, stopping for a moment to allow Ash to take a breather

"Okay, I'm ready," Ash told her. Serena continued to push into Ash, taking care not to hurt him. Again stopping when she was in as deep as she could be. After a brief moment to allow Ash to get used to the toy inside him Serena pulled back before slowly thrusting back in, repeating and building into a steady rhythm. 

"Oh... God..." Ash moaned out as Serena continued to thrust, now building to a quicker rhythm, thrusting harder and faster, causing Ash to moan and pant. 

"You enjoying this? Being my little bitch?" Serena sneered, keeping up her dominant tone of voice. 

"Y-yes m-m-mistress" Ash panted, 

"Good boy" Serena lent forward and began to gently bite Ash's shoulders and neck while she reached around and began to fondle Ash's erect cock, timing the thrusts of her strap on to the strokes on his dick. 

"Ahhh..." Ash moaned out as he heard the slap of Serena's thighs against his own as she thrust as deep as she could into him. He wanted to call her mistress, he had meant to call her mistress but mistress is not what came out of his mouth. 

"Oh mommy" he cried out in pleasure. 

"Did... Did you just call me mommy?" Serena asked, bemused. Ash was so glad that Serena couldn't see how red his face had gone. 

"Y-yeah" Ash admitted, Serena was slightly taken aback by this but she had grown to enjoy exploring this new side of her so she softened the hold she had on his cock and whispered in his ear 

"Do you wanna be Mommy's good boy," beginning to work on his shaft again, 

"Yes, mommy!" Ash answered, panting as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax, Serena must have felt it too because she quickened her pace on his cock 

"Cum for me baby, come for your mommy" she ordered. That was all it took for Ash as he shot his load, his breathing now ragged as he came down from the high of his orgasm. 

"Good boy" Serena praised, one last time as she pulled out.


End file.
